1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to capacitor structures.
2. Background
Capacitors store charge and supply charge required for operation of semiconductor devices. Contemporary semiconductor capacitor configurations include MIM capacitors, VNCAP capacitors, MOS capacitors, varactors, and the like. As semiconductor devices become ever-increasingly integrated, the unit cell continues to become reduced in size, while the overall capacitance required for proper operation of semiconductor device continues to increase. At the same time, since the dielectric material of the dielectric film used for semiconductor capacitors has certain limitations and since the cross sectional area of a unit cell is decreased with increased integration of semiconductor devices, it becomes more and more difficult to increase the capacitance per unit area of a capacitor.